1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to equipment for automatically driving nails and more particularly, to a dimpler apparatus for recessing or countersinking nail heads in drywall panels and dimpling the panels without penetrating or otherwise damaging the panels. The dimpler apparatus of this invention is designed in one embodiment to be installed in conventional pneumatically and electrically-operated nail guns and can be quickly and efficiently removed from the nail guns when necessary. In another embodiment, the dimpler apparatus can be fitted with self-contained pneumatic or electric drive means for cooperating with the dimpler mechanism to drive nails and dimple the drywall panels.
One of the problems encountered in the installation of the "drywall", "sheetrock" and "gypsum board" panels, which are synonymous names for a single material, (hereinafter referred to as "drywall" panels) in homes and office buildings, is the surface preparation necessary to insure a smooth interior finish on the panels. The drywall panels are characterized by a chalky gypsum core laminated between paper sheets and are typically installed by nailing the panels in abuting relationship to the studs or ceiling joists of a structure. The specifically configured drywall nails are usually recessed in the drywall panels by use of a hammer, but this procedure frequently damages the protective paper cover and sometimes allows moisture to penetrate the panel, causing deterioration and loosening from the wall or ceiling. Damaging of the outer paper covering also reduces the strength of the drywall mount, since the nail head will not seat securely in the gypsum core. This recessing or countersinking of the drywall nail head is necessary in order to smoothly "float" the wall-smoothing material, commonly called "mud" in the "taping and floating", or panel surface finishing operation, which is well known to those skilled in the art.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The recessing or countersinking of drywall nails in drywall panels is commonly undertaken by a hammer, as described above. However, since the extent of the countersinking is a function of both the force imparted to the hammer and the hardness and density of the underlying stud or roof joist which receives the nail, it follows that the recessed countersunk area is not uniform. Furthermore, the use of a hammer to achieve the desired recessing frequently damages the protective outer layer of the gypsum panel and allows rapid water penetration into the gypsum layer, or exposure of the gypsum core to the nail head, either of which can cause a panel to loosen on the drywall nails and the wall or ceiling base to which it is attached.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide a dimpler apparatus which can be quickly and easily attached to existing pneumatic and electric nail guns for the purpose of uniformly recessing or countersinking the heads of drywall nails in drywall panels without damaging the exterior paper coating of the panels.
Another object of the invention is to provide a new and improved dimpling apparatus for recessing or countersinking the heads of drywall nails immediately following the nail driving operation, which apparatus is provided in cooperation with the nail driving component of a conventional electric or pneumatic nail gun.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a dimpling device for installation on conventional nail guns, which device provides a uniform recessing, countersinking or dimpling of drywall material in the area around the driven and recessed drywall nails, as well as the nails themselves, notwithstanding the variation in density and hardness of the underlying studs, roof joists or other base to which the drywall is attached.
A still further object of this invention is to provide a drywall dimpling apparatus which is capable of attachment to an existing nail gun and operating in association with a nail driving piston provided in the nail gun, to recess, countersink and dimple the drywall at the nail heads, in order to facilitate a more expeditious and smoother "taping and floating" finishing of the panels.
Another object of the invention is to provide a dimpling apparatus for use in association with conventional nail guns, which apparatus includes a dimpler body slidably cooperating with a nail-engaging and driving hammer component to countersink each drywall nail after the nail is driven by the nail engaging hammer, and in cooperation with the hammer, to rapidly and uniformly dimple the drywall panel area surrounding each nail head.
A still further object of this invention is to provide a dimpling apparatus for use in cooperation with an existing automatic nail gun or as a self-contained unit, which dimpling apparatus is capable of decreasing the time required for mounting drywall panels, facilitates driving and dimpling of drywall nails in areas which are difficult to reach by hand and is simple in design and easy to operate, clean and repair.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a drywall nail recessing and dimpling apparatus which can be designed to operate as a separate unit or to operate with conventional pneumatic or electric nail guns, which apparatus is characterized by a reciprocating hammer or driver, a dimpling tool in slidable association with the driver and designed to cooperate with the driver in a common increment of travel to recess the heads of drywall nails driven into drywall panels by operation of the driver and dimple the drywall by operation of the dimpler in the course of recessing the nail heads, in order to facilitate more expeditious "taping and floating" or finishing of the drywall panels.